In today's high-tech age of communication, with radiofrequency (“RF”) and WiFi enabled personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), cellular telephones that play media clips while sending pictures, and RF-internet teleconferencing, the selection of a mobile device proves complex for consumers and competition remains high among electronic device manufacturers. Consumers have many different options between products and sometimes must buy more than one device for many distinct situations. Manufacturers and retailers must try to fit as much technology as possible into each device in order to meet this consumer need.
Although wirelessly-enabled PDAs, data tablets, laptops and even some handheld wireless game consoles can provide a visual capability for the user, they are inherently and extremely limited in range and are therefore not effectively mobile. In the case of internet enabled PDA's or mobile teleconferencing terminals, these devices require an expensive hub that severely limits the range between the hub and terminal on both ends, require an expensive routing computer on both ends, as well as, an internet connection with paid service. Similarly, WiFi enabled devices require an expensive hub and also greatly limit the range of connected devices. In all cases, these devices require substantial technical skill for installation and setup and sometimes even for operation.
This class of mobile device comes complete with power limitations. They typically run on small batteries and usually communicate under protocols defined in subparts of the general 802.11 specifications. These specifications describe full duplex protocols that require the transmitters to be on at all times. High power levels cannot be maintained without the operating time becoming drastically reduced. These power problem cause further limitations among wireless devices.
To date, even cell phones cannot send real-time video that is derived from the camera of the caller. Their use depends upon paid network service and equipped public infrastructure. Hence, cell phones become useless in rural or country areas having poor or nonexistent coverage. They are also useless when the public infrastructure is down for various reasons, possibly including disaster. In addition, the operation of cell phone functionality is often complex.
Walkie-talkies hold a special niche in the cluster of communication options and are singularly the most appropriate device in many widely understood situations. They are free and simple to use and are commonplace for both commercial and personal use. However, unlike cellular telephones they lack the ability to send still pictures and streaming video, send secure communication or provide group registration. In many situations where a walkie-talkie is the most appropriate device, users opt to use a less appropriate device such as a cell phone because of its ability to send pictures. The present invention attempts to solve these current problems by providing service that is free, and a device that is capable of transmitting long distance while being very easy to use right out of the box.